


Good night

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Sq prompt “why are you crying?” “I’m not” “yes you are” “it’s just knowing that I won’t raise Henry alone, that I won’t be alone” Asked by anon via tumblr





	Good night

**Set on: 6x08**

The light from inside the diner pooled around them both, draped on the road beneath their feet, wrapping around the fence from where they peered at the two teens that, unperturbed, danced inside. Cars passing at their back, sometimes the noise of the engine breaking through the bubble Regina felt around her, around them, the diner felt peaceful, safe, and she couldn’t help but smile at the way Henry laughed at something Violet had said to him, kind eyes gleaming.

“We already had.” The quiet, almost too quiet words Emma spoke echoed inside of her, the reality that Henry was beginning to grow outside the idea of a kid, of a young boy, made her nervous and yet incredibly happy in a way she would have never thought she would feel. Taking a shuddering breath, she lowered her gaze towards her right hand, which still was perched atop the fence, her magic visible on her skin, the usual hue of purple slightly lighter than what she was used to.

She didn’t quite feel her eyes turning watery or her sight to blur until she heard a rustle at her side, Emma’s fingers wrapping themselves around her forearm, a gentle squeeze following suit.

“Why are you crying?” The question was tinted with concern and when Regina looked up she could only see the blonde’s green eyes, focused entirely on her, diner forgotten even though the light coming from it -soft, almost fairy like- was still casting figures on the woman’s pale skin.

“I’m not.” She replied, quickly, even if she knew she was blatantly lying at this point, the feeling of hot tears against her cheeks one she couldn’t hide from.  Something Emma pointed out with her free hand, a smile curving her lips upwards as she did so; not exactly bothered by Regina’s obvious lie but seemingly amused by it.

“Yes, you are.”

And Regina found herself unable to keep with a banter she felt stagnant after everything that had transpired. As she looked away from Emma’s eyes, away from the openness present on the younger woman’s face, the trickle of worry that had overcome her when the blonde had asked her a few minutes prior how Henry would be okay without her hitting her once again, wrapping itself around her throat as she casted a brief glance to the dancing teens, to the way Henry’s hand rested on Violet’s back. Just the way she had taught him to do it; light, always light, never pushy, never forceful.

Sucking on her teeth, she stared back at Emma, whose hand was still wrapped around her forearm, the posture awkward enough to rile the coat’s sleeve up enough for the flower tattoo to peak from beneath. A tattoo she had seen already multiple times, one she felt the compulsion to touch, to feel beneath her fingertips. A desire she quenched as many other times before while biting her bottom lip, letting go from the fence and pressing both of her palms on her stomach, the fabric of the bodice she wore soft and warm with her own body heat.

“It’s…” She began, and she realized that her voice sounded breathier for a moment, the sound making Emma’s fingers began to retreat only to stop when she grasped Emma’s wrist without letting her brain stop the movement this time, without letting the worst of her choke the wish to do so. Keeping the blonde’s fingers there, fiddling with the fabric of the blazer, burning and present through her clothing, she merely waited, her heart thumping loudly on her ears. “It’s just knowing that I won’t raise Henry alone.” She finally said, zeroing on Emma’s face, on the way the blonde’s lips parted at that, cheeks growing paler, lips pinker. “That I won’t be alone.”

“Regina.” The blonde’s response was just as pained as Regina had imagined it would be; the knowledge that Emma could be walking a very fine line as they stood there, rooted in the spot in front of a diner that had already seen far too many of their interactions, never quite leaving Regina’s mind.

However, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to the woman in front of her. No matter the lengths she could be forced to go. No matter which decision she needed to take. And that thought, a thought that had been solely reserved to Henry for a long long time, still made her tremble.

“No.” She said, gentler as she eased up her grip on Emma’s wrist, her fingers grazing the woman’s skin but never close enough for her to feel the warm pumping of both blood and magic on her wrist. “I won’t be alone in that. Never.”

There was another conversation there, one Regina knew Emma would never have with her, not like that, not with her hair flat, devoid of her princess-like curls, her posture devoid of the gait Regina had hated once, devoid of the strength that had been solely Emma’s once upon a time. And yet, Regina stood there, rooted to the spot, as she glanced at Emma’s pink lips, licking her own.

“And you won’t be as well.” She murmured, her whole body feeling feverish all of a sudden, her tongue heavy against her teeth.

Emma said nothing but when Regina took a step closer, her magic breaking free from her skin, thousands of specs dancing around them both, carrying with them the scent of ozone and power Regina could wield at will, she didn’t move. Not even when, in a slow movement Regina brought Emma’s hands to her lips, the ghost of a kiss passing between them both, fluttering and far too quickly.

Finally separating, Regina glanced at the diner once more before calling for her magic to envelop her, happy when she saw how Henry kept on talking with Violet, apparently none the wiser of what had just transpired.

“Good night, Emma.”

“Good…”

She got swallowed by magic before Emma finished her sentence, but she still felt the ghost of Emma’s power reaching out to her, in one final wording Regina could only smile at as she felt it filling her heart.

_“Good night, Regina.”_


End file.
